At Death's Door
'At Death's Door '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. Roles Starring *Russell *Sheathy Featuring *Nutty *Gutsy *Gloomy Appearances *Spot *Waddles *Lumpy *Josh *Hippy *Guddles Plot Russell sits on a dock at the harbour, fishing for a meal. A giant squid pops out of the water and grabs Russell, but he challenges the monster to a fight with his hook. After a great struggle, Russell washes up on the shore. Sheathy appears next to him and tells him that he died from the giant squid attack. As Sheathy prepares to take his soul, the sea otter knocks him out, and he vanishes in a puff of smoke. Just nearby, Waddles is tied up and surrounded by dynamite, which Spot detonates. But due to Sheathy's defeat, Waddles survived with only wounds. Russell discovers that, by killing Death himself, he has destroyed the very concept of death. Russell heads back to fight the giant squid, knowing he is invincible. Sometime later, newsman Lumpy reports that everyone has discovered this and are now doing all sorts of deadly actions. Hippy jumps off a building, while Guddles jumps into a pond filled with hungry piranhas and comes out a living skeleton. Josh consumes toxic paint and barfs out a rainbow on a canvas. Lumpy finishes his report and shows he has taped some bombs to his chest. Weeks later, Russell sets out for a walk. A bird perches on his hook, instantly dying. Russell then discovers he is the new grim reaper, with his hook becoming a scythe. A nearby Nutty licks a lollipop, but Russell touches him and he dies of a heart attack. Meanwhile, Gutsy rides his motorcycle through a firey hoop, a pit of snakes, and several bear traps. Just as he flies off a ramp and into the air, Russell floats by and touches him. Gutsy crashes and his bike explodes. Looking for another victim, Russell soon spots Gloomy's house. Inside, Gloomy drops some electrical devices into a bathtub and climbs him. Russell appears and Gloomy excitedly begs to die. Russell swings his hook in preparation for the death, when a toaster in the tub shoots out toast. The toast hits Russell and causes him to stumble into the tub, then gets electrocuted to death. His corpse disappears in a puff of smoke. A transformation occurs and Gloomy becomes the new grim reaper. He immediately decapitates himself with his scythe, only to revive because he killed himself instead of someone else doing it. With a frustrated growl, Gloomy slices his scythe into the screen. Moral "''With death comes hew life!" Deaths #Sheathy disappears in a puff of smoke after being knocked out by Russell. #A bird dies from touching Russell's hook. #Nutty dies of a heart attack because of his candy consumption. #Gutsy dies in a motorcycle crash. #Russell is electrocuted. #Gloomy decapitates himself, only to revive. Injuries #Waddles is caught in a dynamite explosion. #Hippy jumps off a building. #Guddles' flesh is consumed by piranhas. #Josh vomits from toxic paint. Trivia *This is the second time Gloomy dies. The first being That's Gonna Costume!, where he also revived. Both episodes are in Specy Spooktacular. *Russell transformed into the grim reaper in a matter of weeks, while Gloomy transformed instantly. *This episode is a spoof of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XIV story "Reaper Madness". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween